User blog:Kyureki/Reki's Deck Profiles - Demon Lord/Adventurer Hybrid
A few people asked for this after I had talked about it on the Dungeon World page, and here it is! It's a very fun deck with lots of card advantage abilities that can easily make games drag on for a while, has a massive amount of synergy between the cards, and best of all, is a budget deck with not a single RR+ card in it! First of all, this is a Demon Lord/Adventurer hybrid deck that primarily uses Demon Lord's Dungeon and Orser Kleinz to build card advantage. Continue! allows you to revive Orser Kleinz and any other size 1 or less Dungeon Enemy so that you can use Orser's ability even more while also being both Adventurer and Dungeon Enemy, so it can be sent back to the deck with Orser Kleinz's ability. Mimic is a monster that has great stats for a size 1 and it also helps fill the drop zone faster, so even if you end up taking damage from it, the added drop zone will usually be worth it. Evil-Break allows you to search for Dominion Rod so that you can more easily meet the Demon Lord requirement to play Demon Lord's Dungeon while at the same time being the only card in the deck that allows you to shuffle the deck, thus shuffling up the cards that you've put on the bottom with Orser (more Continue! and Orser abuse! =D). Keith One-Eyed is there because he's an all around great card with good stats (6k/6k with the Rod out), Penetrate, and can make use of all the card advantage you build up in order to keep him around longer. He's also the buddy so that the lifelink hurts you less. Brave Drum is in the deck because of his good atk stat, three critical, and the soul he gets being from the top of the deck helps fill the drop zone faster so that you can reach your mid-game sooner. And to answer a few questions that may have. First of all, most of you are probably thinking, "Why is there no Dangerous Fuse?" Well that's because of two reasons. One, it makes the deck even cheaper! =D Two, it's because in the testing that I did, it never really did much for me and was a tad too situational for my tastes. Besides, Orser already gives me tons of gauge and draw power, so it's just too redundant. The other thing that a few of you might be wondering about is why I don't run Gargnar, the size 3 Demon Lord. While you could certainly use him in this deck if you want to, I found that, for me at least, he usually ended up doing only one thing and one thing only. "Oh look, I have 10+ gauge and my deck is getting super small. Gargnar, go shuffle all that gauge back into the deck so that I don't deckout!" That's pretty much it. All he did was help save me from deckout in the rare chance that I end up reaching that point! xD As for the issues this deck can have. It tends to be very gauge starved during the first couple of turns due to the attack negator costing gauge along with the fact that we want to get Dominion Rod set up for Demon Lord's Dungeon ASAP, as well as playing Brave Dum to help get the drop zone filled faster for Orser, but if you can manage during those beginning turns, then everything starts to get better. The deck also suffers quite a bit if you can't get Orser and/or Demon Lord's Dungeon soon enough, but it usually doesn't have to worry about that thanks to Mimic and Brave Drum helping to dig and get it into the drop zone where you can then bring it back with Continue!. Next, ways to make this deck even more budget (lolwut? Yes, it can get even more budget than it already is). Brave Drum, which I expect to end up being one of those more expensive R cards, can be replaced by Monk of Bread Deity, Prios which comes as three of in the trial deck, and one card of your choice. Gummy Slime can also be replaced by Dachs, Kobold, which is also in the trial deck. While that last one isn't much in savings, every little bit counts for us poor folks and it also saves us some hassle. And last but not least, ways you change change this deck up if you don't mind spending a little more money. Gummy Slime can be replaced by Sheela Vannah of the Dragon Blade and then Dungeon Pit and Rolling Stone can be swapped out for pretty much anything you fancy. This thing ended up being way longer than I thought it'd be, but hope you all enjoy this little brew of mine and have fun cardfighting~ Category:Blog posts